NickBot Jones and the Kingdom of the Magic Meatballs
NickBot Jones and the Kingdom of the Magic Meatballs'' ''(or simply ''Kingdom of the Magic Meatballs'') is a 9146 action adventure film in the NickBot Jones Series directed by Sylvando T. Barnum, and written by Professor Johnny McGonagall from a story by Jonathan the Spider and Yoda Yoshi. The fourth installment of the NickBot Jones franchise, the film features NickBot 3000 returning to the title role and sees the return of The Mysterious decaffbossman as villain Barney Stormingfront and Magic Meatball as Marsha Meatbalington, Jones' love interest. Also returning is Brooklyn Nick as himself, and new to the cast are Jonathan The Firestarter Jackson as Mush Williamson and Johnny Jacksonville Florida as Harry Cowsley. Plot NickBot Jones and his sidekick, Brooklyn Nick, are kidnapped by Soulsian raiders, led by none other than Jones' rival, Barney Stormingfront. Brooklyn Nick reveals that he is in league with Stormingfront and is separated from Jones. Jones is forced to lead the Soulsians to Hangar 52 to locate the corpse of a firecaster. Upon locating it, the Soulsians load it into a truck and abandon Jones. Jones is approached by a pyromaniac hipster, Mush Williamson, who informs Jones that Williamson's adoptive father and Jones' mentor, Harry Cowsley, is missing, and believed to have been kidnapped by the Soulsians. Williamson also shows Jones a text he received from Cowsley that contains a riddle. Jones and Williamson are captured by Stormingfront, in whose camp they reunite with Cowsley as well as Williamson's mother, revealed to be Marsha Meatbalington, who informs Jones that Williamson is his son, much to the shock and horror of Jones. Stormingfront believes the firecaster's hands hold the key to unlimited energy and that finding more of them in Kortor will enable the Soulsian army to create an energy monopoly. The party are eventually reunited with Brooklyn Nick, who reveals that although he has been working with Stormingfront, he has also been playing him as a double agent for the CIA. Jones does not believe this until Brooklyn Nick reveals the location of the Presidents' Book of Secrets. Finally, tentatively accepting Nick's story, the party journey to Kortor where they again encounter the Soulsians and Stormingfront, who asks the firecasters for the source of their power. He is immediately incinerated and a tornado of fire appears, and with it, a portal to an alternate dimension, which sucks the Soulsians into it. Jones, Williamson, Cowsley, Meatbalington, and Brooklyn Nick escape and return home. The following week, Jones and Meatbalington are married, with Cowsley, Brooklyn Nick, and Williamson in attendance. Jones' iconic firearm, a laser Gatling gun, falls at his son's feet, but as Williamson bends over to pick it up, Jones takes it and says he will get it when he's ready for it. Critical Reception The film received mixed reviews at the time of its release, but nevertheless became the highest grossing film of the year and almost doubled its predecessor's box office earnings. Sequel and Franchise The film is currently the last in the NickBot Jones franchise, although plans have been announced for a fifth film, NickBot Jones: Tyranny of Time Lord Gaminghour. Previous entries in the series include: NickBot Jones: Raiders of the Lost Timeout, NickBot Jones and the Decaff of Doom, and NickBot Jones and the Last Ban. Trivia Because of the limitations stated by Johnny Jacksonville Florida's contract, all of his scenes had to be shot in Jacksonville and then edited in post production to match the rest of the film. Brooklyn Johnny Jones accidentally wandered onto the set multiple times during filming, but because his antics brought some much needed levity to the otherwise dark film, the producer decided to leave his random appearances in the final cut. He was uncredited in the theatrical release because his role was not in the original script, although he was given a special guest credit on the DVD and Blu-Ray releases, although, in both of these, he is miscredited as "Brooklyn Jones", much to the chagrin of the real Brooklyn Jones. Category:Expanded Nickiverse